Adopt A Rose
by Miss-Kristie-15
Summary: When fighting BFFs/FWBs James Diamond and Katie Knight find a 2 1/2 year old little girl who was abused by her father what will they do? Will they take her in as their own? Can they be the family she never had? Can James and Katie admit their feelings for one another or will they live their lives as FWB? Find out in: Adopt A Rose. A Jatie story
1. I Want You

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable in this chapter or story. **

**Authors Note**: **Hey everyone! I'm so happy that you guys are reading this. I Just thought I would let you guys know exactly how I this story was made. So any of you that have followed my other stories should know that I have not posted any new chapters in awhile. Well it was because I had MAJOR writers block. (It sucked) Anyways my dad grounded me from my laptop, and stuff so I had like nothing to do. I decided to pick up a pencil and some paper and start writing I wrote about 2 chapters of a new Jatie story. And this is what came to me... **

* * *

**Adopt a Rose**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"_**I want you**"_

Those are the three words he always texts me when he's in need. It wasn't strange that he would text me that, it was actually pretty normal. Just like it was normal for me to reply back with:

"_**At work, be there ASAP** " _

_Or_

"**_Give me an hour" _**

We were used to these arrangements, he'd text me, I'd reply, and then show up at our meeting place for a few drinks, and we'd end our night at his place. We both agreed on our friends with benefits relationship. But even though we agreed on our relationship, I still couldn't shake the feelings that I would get every time he'd text me. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that would raise from the pit of my stomach then spreads to the rest of my body. My feelings are so intense that as soon as I see his text I can't help but get wet. Now don't get me wrong... I know it's horrible that I horny for him, and I know it's a problem that I want his touch. what can I say? He gets my body to do some crazy things.

But at the moment I'm sitting in a taxi that smells like hot dogs and cheese, riding to our meeting place. The driver is a creepy looking guy that looks like he's in his mid-forties; who keeps staring at me through the rear view mirror.

"So.. you look like you're going to see someone special." He stated as his fingers tapped the steering wheel.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I try not to look to freaked out so I kept my gaze out the window at the things flying past.

"You guess?"

"Well, we're not a couple or anything. We're just to friends" _why am I explaining this to a complete stranger?_

"Just friends?" He laughed "Dressed like that? I'm thinking you either want to be more, OR you really want to get into his pants " The taxi driver was not laughing hysterically

"Excuse me?!" I hissed I was extremely offended even though what he said wasn't far off

"I'm sorry. I just noticed how you were dressed and..." His voice drifted off as the taxi came to a stop "Here you are Miss, 'Premiere Club Hollywood'. That will be fifteen dollars and eighty-one cents"

I pulled the correct amount of money from my clutch and quickly got out the taxi. "Thank you" I shut the taxi door. I may or may not have slammed it shut... hey! I was pissed.

* * *

In spite of that what he said didn't matter anymore, what mattered was that I was right outside the hottest nightclub in Los Angeles, and HE was waiting inside. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down, then looked up at the neon lights that spelled out 'Premiere Club Hollywood'.

I instantly got lost in my thoughts

_Maybe the creepy taxi driver was right. Maybe I want to be more. Why else would I agree to sleep with him. why else would I say yes to him. Before this we were just best friends, now we're best friends who sleep together. Is it even possible that we could be more than sexy buddies, more than best friends with benefits. Would he be okay with that? Who knows? I mean I could always ask him... Yeah tonight I won't get drunk, I won't just party. I'll ask him... But what if he doesn't like the idea? What happens then? I'll just keep this to myself. Better safe then sorry_

I shook my head as a drew myself back to the real world. I once more looked at the neon lights, then back to where the taxi once stood, with the thought of going home crossing my mind. But instead of going home I made my way towards the entrance of the most popular Night Club in LA.

But just as I reached the bouncer my phone began to ring? It was HIM, I knew it was by the ring tone that played. All my brothers have a special ringtone, each one has the a song from their album that I think they sing the most in. This ringtone was 'Oh Yeah!'.

"Hello" I answered making sure I was very polite and submissive, but still quick to answer. If I'd learned one thing from our relationship it was that he didn't like to be kept waiting. "Hello?"

"Hey" His voice was calm, he always had that chilled, laid back feel to him. "Where are you? I text you a while ago."

"Well I'm sorry." I teased him "I didn't know that you wanted me that bad."

"You have no idea how bad I NEED you right now baby girl." He exaggerated the word 'need', to prove his point. "Where are you? And don't give me any sass because I won't tolerate it again." I could see him saying this. I could imagine the sexy smirk on his face as he put me in my place. And god it made my lust for him grow. "Do you understand?" I went silent "Katie! I asked you a question. Do you understand?" God I love it when he's demanding.

"Um... Yes" I answer knowing exactly what he's going to say next

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand" I smile to myself, because that's not what he's asking.

"Okay you understand, but Yes what?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." I bit my lip and shuffle my foot back and forth "I'm right outside, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Good girl, now hurry up. I'm getting bored." With that he hung up the phone.

"Oh Yeah, Okay I'll see you inside. Awww I love you too. No You're great, Yeah It's okay that you hung up on me. Don't worry about it." I said talking sarcastically to myself.

I looked at my phone then at the bouncer who FYI I knew well. He knew me by name since I came to meet my "friend" here all the time. I was a regular here at the 'Premiere Club Hollywood'.

"Looking good Katie, here to see anyone special?" He smiled wickedly at me.

I answered him with a shrug then smiled "It's nice to see you too Johnny"

"Spin around for my, I want the whole show."

I slowly spun around in a circle showing off my red thigh length bodycon dress, my black peep toe heels, and my black clutch. "Do I look okay?" I pushed my bangs out of my face "Maybe I should put my hair up." Honestly the only reason I wore my hair down was because HE loved it down."

"Don't be silly; you look beautiful." He hugged me, then lifted the rope to let me in. He never checked the list anymore, because He always got my on it. "Have fun kid" He chuckled as I walked past him

"Thanks Johnny" I hollered back.

* * *

I walked in to the club and immediately began scanning my surroundings, but with the amount of people in there I couldn't find HIM. "Great!" I muttered as I forced myself through the crowded dance floor to the bar on the other side of the club. It was loud, the music was blasting from the speakers as people on the dance floor moved their sweaty bodies to the beat. The club smelled like alcohol, sweat, and sex; the three smells that could get the attention of anybody looking for a good time.

When I finally got to the bar the bartender Wilson smirked at me, then pointed to the far end of the bar "He's over there waiting for you. He looks pretty pissed if you ask me."

"Thanks Wilson"

I looked in the direction that he pointed and saw just what Wilson spoke of. It was just like Wilson said. He looked pissed. He sat there with a beer in his right hand and a expression that read "Get the fuck away from me." _He must of had a bad day. _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and made my way over to HIM. HE sat there, his elbows leaning on the counter, staring out at the crowd of people, he would take a sip of his beer ever few minutes. HIS jaw was tight, his eyes seemed so focused, he seemed to be so focused on something that he didn't even notice me approaching him. I got close to him, and whispered in his ear

"Hey there handsome."

He jumped a little, then stood up. As he looked me over I could see his face softening. Those gorgeous hazel eyes glistened, his jaw loosened, and his lips formed his signature million dollar smile. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh "Hey there beautiful" He kissed my cheek before taking my hands in his and gently pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you. I had the worst day ever." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you" His words sent shivers down my spine. His strong arms held me tightly, pulling me into his warm muscular six foot one figure. "What took you so long?" He pulled away slowly then looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."I placed my hands on my hips "I was trying to find something nice to wear."

His eyebrow came up as he examined me, then motioned for my to turn slowly with his finger. So I did, and when I was facing the opposite direction he wrapped his arms around my waist, then whispered in a low husky voice "You look fine to me" And that was it, I was gone, melted in his arms like a Popsicle in the summer. He had me under his spell, and I wasn't willing to even fight it. "Do tell me though did you pick something just as sexy to go underneath that dress?" he began nibbling on my ear.

"I- I- gu- guess... y- y- you'll h- h- ave to... f- f- f-ind out..."

"You're shuddering baby girl." He kissed my neck "You're pretty cute when you studder"

I could feel the heat from my body rushing to my face. _He's going to kill me, I need to get out of here._ Without thinking I grabbed his beer and chugged it, then shouted over the music "I'm going to dance." I pulled away from him making my way through the crowd of sweaty people to the center of the dance floor.

_Right now I just want to let loose. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Yes I love the man, yes, I've always had a crush on him since before I could remember, but I can't be with him. So stop feeling this way about him Katie!_

When I finally decided that he couldn't see me; or more like I couldn't see him, I began dancing. I let go of everything, letting the music overtake my body, I was comfortable for the first time that night I could feel that awkward feeling drip off of me with the sweat. I let my body go, as I moved my hips to the beat, my hands above my head, not even thinking of the people around me. _I really needed this, maybe with this I'll get through the rest of the night with him. _I thought as I smiled to myself.

The music kept playing and I kept dancing, even when I felt his hands grip my waist then slide to my hips and pull me closer. Eventually we found a satisfying rhythm. I could feel the warmth of his hands burning through the fabric of my dress, god I needed his hands on me. He gripping my hips tighter pulling me as close as possible as I pushed my ass into his hardening friend. The song changed and so did our tempo, his hands soon were gliding down my thigh and up my dress. But I didn't mind, my adrenaline had kicked in awhile ago.

All I care about was him and me. I closed my eyes trying to take in everything going on, the way his hands felt, his body against mine, the smell of Cuda body spray and his sweat filled my nostrils, the just enjoying the how for that moment in time I was his. I placed my hands over his gliding them further up my dress, pushing my whole body into his, as his lips now placed kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him full access to my neck, I let out small moans as he made his was to my sweet spot, and encouraged his moaning into my neck by grinding harder and faster into him.

"God Katie, you drive me crazy." I whispered in my ear, as he intertwined his fingers with the fingers if the hand that was a few seconds in his hair "I really need you." he kissed my neck multiple times before he pulled away.

I turned to see what was wrong, and saw him talking to some guy that had a drink in his hand.

He had his hand on my waist still, I stood there listening to there conversation.

"Hey man, is this your girlfriend?" The guy asked

"Her? Um..." I looked at him, wondering what he would say "You mean Katie?"

"So that's your name?" The guy smiled at me "I saw you dancing with Jamie boy here and I thought I'd ask if I could have a dance" He looked at my dance partner then me " I mean, unless she is your girlfriend, then man I'll back off." He put his hands up in surrender.

_Come on! Make your move... are you going to let this guy dance with me, or you going to step up and say that I'm yours? _

"Well?" I asked my lover with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, man you can dance with her. She's just one of my special friends." He winked at the guy "You know one of those girls who can be quite the freak in bed." His friend looked at me.

I was humiliated, so I not only took his friends drink and throw it in his face, but I also gave the glass back to the guy. I looked HIM straight in the eyes, not ashamed to show my so called "Best Friend Forever/Lover" that I was crying and slapped the fuck out of him.

I am NOT one of your stupid sluts! I can't believe you would say that about me! I can't believe that I trusted you! I regret everything I ever felt for you JAMES!" and with that I pushed my way through the crowd, to the bar.

"Hey Katie!" Wilson got my attention "You forgot your clutch, so I put it back here."

"Thanks Wilson" I grabbed my clutch, pulled out a fifty dollar bill and ran out the club as fast as I could.

Because I was beyond hurt, I was completely heart broken. I loved him, but all I am is one of his sluts...

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of Adopt a Rose. Tell me what you think of it so far. **

**Favorite, follow, review**

**-MissKissy15-**


	2. Princess Rose Belle

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything for this story, but I really like this story so I'm going to continue with it. Make sure you give me your opinion on it thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Katie POV**

When I got outside I took out my phone. It read "1:04" I sighed what had seemed like an enjoyable booty-call with James, turned out to be one of the worst nights of my life. I shook my head, and then began walking home. No point in calling a taxi, plus the sound of the streets at night actually calmed me down some.

Unfortunately there was a sudden chill that blow across my face and bare legs. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to produce some heat. It helped a little, but not much.

"Here, I can see you're freezing baby girl." I jumped at the sound of James's voice accidentally smacking him across the face and dropping the leather jacket all at once. "Oww Katie! Damn it! I was trying to be nice!"

"Oh now you're trying to be nice! And I'm sorry! You know how I get when someone startles me!"

"Yeah you slap first. Ask questions later." He rubbed the bright pink hand print on his cheek while I picked up his jacket.

"Look Katie-"He began

"Stop…" I said "I don't want to hear it."

"Katie, I'm sorry." He pleaded

"Is that all I am too you? I'm just another one of your special friends? I'm just your whore?"

I tossed his jacket at him, and began to walk away.

"Katie! You're not my whore. You mean the world to me." He chased after me "You're my best friend"

"Really? Well thanks for making me feel like nothing more than a sex toy!" I crossed my arms "You're a great best friend, James."

"I'm Sorry! Okay!" He yelled,

"You should be!" I began to cry. I covered my face with my hands, as I turned away from him.

He was silent for a while. I felt him near me, but didn't hear him. "…Katie…." His voice was soft, full of worry "I'm truly sorry. I will never say anything like that again." I placed his jacket over my shoulders, and walked in front of me. He placed his finger under my chin, and made me look into his eyes. "From now on, if anyone asks who you are, I'll tell them that you're my girl. Because, well…" He smirked at me "you are."

He smiled, and looked me in the eyes. The next thing I knew we were locking lips. He kissed me, and I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Oh I hate how he can make me forgive him with just a kiss. He could do the worst thing ever and all he has to do to get me to smile is kiss me. We would have kept kissing but 1. We needed to breathe 2. It was cold and 3. I heard a child sneeze.

"James that sounds like a child sneezing" I went to go check out the ally from which the sneezes came from, but James held me back. "James, let go."

"Stay here" He walked towards the sound

"Like hell" I followed him in, making sure to stay behind him. What? He's a big strong guy; I'm a 5 foot tall, 21 year old, I need protection.

"Katie! I told you to stay there" He looked frustrated

"When have I ever listened to you?" I smirked

"Just…" He hesitated "be careful, please"

"I will" I assured him, then we went in two different directions, I heard the little sneeze again, this time I was able to pinpoint the location it came from. It was coming from behind the dumpster. "James" Eventually the sneezes turned into small sobs "Come here"

He ran over as fast as possible "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He began to panic "No temperature. I can't see any blood. Do you feel faint? Maybe the smell it-"

I kissed him "Shut up" I smiled "I'm fine. It's just someone is crying behind the dumpster."

"Oh. Okay" He got down checking, flashing his phone then turned to me "Umm Katie."

"Yea?"

"Look" As I looked behind the dumpster I almost began to cry. The sneezes and cries came from a little girl who was wedged behind the dumpster and the wall. As the light hit her she looked up and started to back away. She was going to run.

When I noticed I ran to the other side of the dumpster and waited. I crouched down as I saw her mangled blonde hair come out from behind the dumpster. "Where are you going?" I asked in a sweet and tender voice.

She looked at me with her big hazel eyes. She was terrified "Pwease no hurwt me." She started to cry. "I no wanna go."

She looked no older than three years old. "Sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't cry." I wiped away her tears with my thumb. "What are you doing here?" I pointed to the dumpster "It's gross, why is a pretty girl like you behind a dumpster?"

"Baby girl" James walked behind me "Is every- awwww princess! Why are you all dirty? A Pretty princess like you deserves pretty outfit and a big princess room, with lots of fun toys, not a yucky dumpster." He walked to her and picked her up "Aww don't cry princess. It's okay and she stopped." I was pretty surprised.

"James? I didn't know you could be like this."

"Oh! Umm… well, she's just so cute" The little girl giggled "I mean, I'm sorry" He was blushing

"Why? Honestly it's the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Plus they weren't kidding when they said that a guy looks more attractive with a child." I winked

"Really" he smiled his million dollar smile. "Anyways, princess where is your mommy and daddy?"

She clung to James and began to cry "Mommy and daddy give me booboo. See!" She shows us her arms which are covered in bruises. I could see the anger bubbling up as I looked at James. "I no wanna go."

"Don't worry princess. You won't have to go home." James said with a forced smile.

"I wont" She wiped her dirt covered face with her tiny hands.

"Nope" I made the "p" pop. "You can come home with me or James"

"Or both" James looked at me with hopeful eyes

"Both?" _James is acting. Maybe he wants more than just sex. Maybe he wants to be more then Best friends or friends with benefits. _I thought to myself.

James nodded "WE had plans remember?"

"Oh…" That's depressing. I can't believe I thought he wanted to be more. "Okay, but first." I took the little cutie from his arms "What's your name?" I tapped her nose.

She giggled "Rose, I'm Rose Belle Landers"

"Well Rose Belle, I'm Katlynn Alexander Knight" I hugged her real tight "James hold her" I gave her to him "But everyone calls me Katie" I smiled as I took off James's jacket and covered her with it. "There are you warm now?"

"Mhmm" She smiled, and then turned to James "You call her Katie?" She pointed in my direction still staring at James.

"Yes, but most of the time I call her by the nick name I gave her." He began to walk out the alley way.

"What that?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Baby girl, since Katie was little I called her baby girl."

"Yeah and he's my Jamie Bear or Jamie for short."

"Jamie? You name Jamie?" She giggles as she lays her head on James's shoulder.

"To Katie it is, but my real name is James. James David Diamond."

"Ohhh" She was so cute, even covered in dirt. "Where we go?" She put her fingers on her chin to show she was thinking.

"To my house" James informed her "It's nice there. You'll like it. I have warm beds, and big bathtubs, and a swimming pool, yummy food, and a great big TV, toys, and games. OH! And how could I forget my baby Fox."

"You have baby?" He nodded "you daddy?"

"Yup!"

"You mommy?" she turned to me.

"No Princess Rose Belle, Fox is my baby. Katie takes care of fox sometimes but not all the time."

"You have baby?" She reached out for me, her hands making a grabbing jester.

"No, Princess. I don't" I took her as we got into his truck. "But taking care of Fox is fun. He's a good dog." I sat in the passenger seat with Rose in my lap. I placed the seat belt over both of us.

"Doggy? Fox no Baby?" She looked confused.

"Fox is a doggy but to Jamie, Fox is his baby." I held her "Understand?"

"Mhmm" she still looked confused, but I guess decided to drop the subject.

"Okay!" James sat in the driver's seat. "All ready" I nodded then looked down to find Rose falling asleep in my arms. "She's sleepy." He smiled and I smiled right back. "She's a keeper don't you think?" I nodded let's get her home and in bed. Then we can find out what we're going to do with her."

It was funny James seemed to change instantly with her there. He became more of the father type than the horny man-whore type. Part of me loved the father type; the other loved the horny dark parts of him.

But for right now I can have both. We were on our way to his place, this time with a little guest to keep us company.

Once more I looked to the sleeping child in my arms, then to the handsome 27 year old driving the truck. Tonight's going to be interesting I thought to myself, but hey it could be fun.

And with this I started out the window at the many things we passed just waiting to get to our destination. Hoping that the love I felt for these two beings would make a difference in my future.

* * *

**SO! What did you guys think? Did you love how I put fox in the story? I just can't see James with any other dog =) **

**Anyways Follow, favorite, review**

**-MissKissy15-**


	3. Mommy Katie and Daddy James

**Well I was thinking about dropping this story, BUT I don't want to do that to the people who actually like this story. So, for now I'm going to continue. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mommy Katie and Daddy James**

* * *

**James POV**

It was hard keeping my eyes on the road with someone as attractive as Katie sitting next to me. It's pretty surprising to me that she doesn't have a boyfriend, not that I want her to have one. But really, she's a gorgeous 21 year old woman, with big beautiful brown eyes, a smile that lights up the darkest days and long brown hair that frames her face perfectly. She has the type of body every girl wishes they could have. She's…. I don't know…. No words could describe fully how beautiful Katie was. I think what made me want her so bad, wasn't only her outer beauty, but her inner beauty. The way she could take a bad situation and turn it around or how she'd always been my best friend. Katie wasn't like all the other girls, she was different. She didn't mind not wearing make-up or just acting like one of the guys. She had good morals and values, she had respect for herself.

I guess that's why I was caught off guard when she agreed to be friends with benefits. It was so unlike her. She was 18 years old, and a virgin. Still she said "Yes". And honestly, that night was everything I could have hoped for. That night I showed her all those feelings I had bottled up for years. I was her first, I made love to her in my bed, I made her mine, and it was magnificent; she was magnificent.

I brought the car to a halt as we reached a red light, and then looked to the side at the women who I adored since the moment I laid eyes on her. I couldn't help but think that Katie would make a wonderful mother. She held Rose so close, calmed her down every time she woke up, and now she was playing with the small girl's hair. _Damn! The man who marries her is going to be beyond lucky._ I thought to myself, but was pulled from my thoughts when Katie called for me.

"James?"

"Yeah" I was unaware of anything around me.

"Are you okay? The light turned green a while ago but we haven't moved." She seemed worried "Do you want me to drive?"

"Oh. I'm sorry Baby girl, I'm just thinking, I must have zoned out."

"Okay." She smiled "Well, maybe music will help; you always seem to focus and calm down when there is music on." _She remembered that? _

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I remembered that," She smiled "I'm your best friend, well other than Kendall." She giggles.

I turned that radio and the song "**Birthday**" By **Katy Perry** was come on. "OH MY GOD, I love this song!" Katie giggled, then began singing along.

"**Boy, when you're with me.**

**I'll give you a taste**

**Make it like your birthday everyday**

**I know you like it sweet**

**So you can have your cake**

**Give you something good to celebrate**"

I smirked, listening to Katie's amazing voice. Rose was up now, playing dancing in Katie's lap.

"**Happy birthday**

**So let me get you in your birthday suit**

**It's time to bring out the big balloons**

**So let me get you in your birthday suit**

**It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons**"

She stopped singing when she noticed me smirking "What?" She asked "I can't sing?"

"I like your voice mommy Katie." Rose snuggled into Katie some more.

_Awww She called her mommy Katie._

"I do too. Doesn't mommy Katie have the best voice you've ever heard?" Rose answered me with a vigorous nod, and Katie answered with a bright red blush. "You okay Baby girl?" I smirked, _God, how I love her._

* * *

When we got to my house, I parked my truck in the drive way, and then got out. I saw Katie unbuckle the seat belt that went over her chest and roses lap. I ran to get the door for them.

"Awww, Jamie Bear you're a gentlemen." She smiled then passed Rose to me "I'm not taking the chance that I drop her, especially not in these heels."

I glanced down at her feet before responding "Baby girl I wouldn't let that happen." I carried Rose in my left arm, as I stretched out my right hand to help Katie.

She looked unsure but took my hand anyways. _Why did she hesitate? Doesn't she trust me? _I shrugged to myself as I brushed the thought away.

"Thank you James" She had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss me.

"No problem" I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'll take Rose now" my hand was wrapped around her waist still "Come on cutie." Katie tapped the toddler's nose causing her to giggle.

"Okay Katie. Hey grab my keys from my pocket, so you guys can get in the house. I have a few things I have to grab from the truck before going in."

She looked at me "Front or back pocket?"

I pulled her closer to me as I whispered in her ear "Front" her breath stopped for a second. "Well Katie?" We're waiting, or are you going to let this little cutie freeze?" I bounced Rose in my arm as she giggled.

I brought my attention back to Katie; she looked away from me and began biting her bottom lip. Which happens to be one of those things that she does that turns me on. "Katie?" Oh, how I love to tease her.

"You know what James, I'll take Rose and you can open the door. Okay?" She took Rose from me and walked away almost in tears.

"What did I do?" I pondered to myself

This whole night has been weird first Katie runs out of the club, she slaps the fuck out of me, we find an adorable little girl, everything seemed fine, and now she's in tears. What am I doing wrong?

I set my car alarm, choosing to leave the stuff in the back. I follow Katie and Rose to the front door. Once there I pulled out the keys from my front right pocket, then looked at Katie. She was crying.

"Daddy James!" Rose practically yelled.

"Yes Rose Belle." I smirked at the nicknames Rose gave me and Katie. Mommy Katie and Daddy James, Mommy and Daddy; I could live with that. I could definitely live with it, if Katie was mommy.

"Mommy Katie is crying!" She seemed sad, yet ready to do anything to make her happy.

"Really?" I asked, as if I hadn't actually noticed. Katie looked away from me "Kat-"

"Just stop James! Please open the door, we're freezing, her tummy is growling, and I want to finish our stupid plans so that I can go to sleep and then go home!" She wasn't hiding the fact that she was crying anymore.

"Stupid plans?"

That hurt, I thought our "stupid plans" were what she wanted. Friends with benefits nothing more, nothing less; at least when it came to sex; because other than sex we were best friends, or so I thought.

"Yes! Now open the damn door!" She was crying hysterically.

"Mommy Katie, please don't cry." I heard Rose try to calm her down, as I unlocked the door.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Katie cried "I'm not your mommy. I'm not even a mommy." We walked into the house. Fox ran up to greet us. "Here Rose, Play with Fox, I need to be alone for a little bit." She placed Rose down next to Fox then ran upstairs.

"Daddy James" I turned on the living room light "You make mommy Katie happy?" She carried Fox as best as she could over to me. As if he were a stuffed animal, she wanted to cuddle and squeeze to death. Then she plopped herself down on the ground to play. "Good doggy"

"I'm not sure I can make mommy Katie happy." I went to the kitchen. "Princess Rose Belle…" I called to her. The next thing I heard was the pitter patter of tiny feet and dog paws rushing in my direction. "Are you hungry, princess Rose Belle?"

"Mhmm"

"Hmmm, do you like spaghetti?" I picked her up and sat her on one of the chairs at the table.

"an meballs?" She screeched with joy.

"Sure. I can make meat balls with it."

"YAY!" She kicked her feet back and forth "Fox get sketti and meballs too?"

"No, princess, Fox has his own food."

"Ohh" she was so cute. She placed a finger to show she was thinking. "Mommy Katie?"

I looked down, then at the stairs that led from the kitchen to the second floor. "I don't know princess." It hurt; I don't understand why she's crying. How could I help if I don't understand how? I couldn't think straight not with Katie upstairs crying her eyes out. But what can I do, Rose needed to eat. So for the next hour I stood in the kitchen cooking, and when I was done Katie still hadn't come down.

And the only thing that came to mind was that I may have just lost my best friend, and the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Here you go chapter 3! Tell me what you think, give me some ideas of what should happen next.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review**

**Miss-Kristie-15**


End file.
